My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Fallout Edition
by Crystal Seeker 466
Summary: What would you do if you were a simple man, fighting in the wasteland and was the leader of a large army? Probably not what the Lone Wanderer/Courier did. Follow Ethan Mason as he learns the magic of friendship, goes through trials, and becomes a Prince. (Twilight Sparkle will be replaced by Ethan Mason, Spike is now a teenage dragon called Rex, and our favorite Eyebot is there too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

My name is Ethan, Ethan Mason, and I should say I have gone through hell of earth (or what is left of earth), and I've had to deal with shit like Deathclaws, Aliens, Robots, Brains in Jars, my own brain, loss of my spine and heart, the Divide, a simulation about Anchorage, red necks from Point Lookout, Tribals, Super Mutants, Trogs (don't ask what they are), slavers, raiders, Ghost People (again, don't ask), and Lobotomites (poor bastards). I've also dealt with, and I shit you not, insane people who say they've traveled through dimensions. Crazy, right? Hell, one said she was a... what was it? A... pony? I don't know, but she smelled of alcohol and jet, probably a simply junkie. God, I even remember something the Brotherhood of Steel got online, called a Liberty Prime. Fuck that thing was awesome.

My life was simple, to say the least, I killed jackasses, helped survivors and settlers out, and even made my own settlement. And boy did I get a lot of friends that I travel with, making my own little army. Thanks to a Enclave Radio I found, I now got my own Enclave forces, got tons of experimental armor and weapons, and so much more. I was, to other's eyes, a Messiah. Though I prefer the titles Lone Wanderer and Courier.

So, what happened next, was what confused me the most. I was simply walking across the ruins of New York, fighting off hunters, until I felt something hit me on the head, and everything went black. So, I don't really know what happened, and I've been out cold for a long time now. Hopefully I'll come two soon.

...

The first thing I noticed, which indicated I was alive, was the feeling of being lifted up, and placed on something hard, like wood. This made me groan slightly, but I failed to awaken since I couldn't really feel my body. It felt... different, wrong, as if I was... something. I don't know what, but it felt strange. I could hear faint voices around me, but that was about it. I didn't feel like I'd go out any second, but I couldn't do anything either. Maybe I'm just too tired to move, but not too tired to hear and feel. Hell if I know honestly.

I then felt myself being placed on a soft, and rather comfortable bed, before feeling something like a blanket being placed over me. This wasn't bad, from what I've gone through, so I think I could deal with it for now. I plan to stay calm through this, and not cause a scene just yet. I want to be fully aware before I do. I could still hear voices, though they seem to be a bit further away, while I felt something... warm, go over my body. This also caused my Pip-Boy to go off, which made me worried, they were using radiation, shit.

I finally gained a bit of control as I let out a groan, which caused the voices to stop, and I tried to move, but instead of sitting up, I fell off the bed with a thud, which made someone speak, enough for me to hear. "Hey, relax, everything's okay, just relax."

I spoke in a groggy tone. "Get that... damn... radiation away... from me..."

I couldn't feel my body anymore as I began to lose control of it, though I felt myself being placed in the bed again, and felt the warmth go over me, and my Pip-Boy was ticking again. This made me hear some of the words.

"...device... what's radiation?... quickly... He's losing..."

"Get that... I want... I will not lose... keep him alive!"

And like that, everything went black.

...  
Unknown Location  
12:35 PM  
...

I gave out a groan as I slowly felt consciousness coming back, before I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, and placed my hands against my face, and began to rub my eyes. But, my hands felt weird, different... like... little stubs.

I opened my eyes and looked at me hands... but instead of hands, I had two brown stumps. This made me go wide eyed, and followed these stumps down to my body, revealing that I had a brown coat all over my body. I still had lots of scar, sting marks, burnt skin, and tons of other stuff, but I was... something. Something from history back in the Vault, what was it? I looked over at the mirror. _Maybe that mirror could help me remember._

I rolled out of bed, and earned a thump when I hit the ground, making me groan a bit, and got to my... stumps, before I slowly took a step forward, then another, and another, quickly getting an idea of how this worked, before I finally made it to the mirror. And I then looked in said mirror, and was shocked by what I saw.

In front of me stood a strange, human like head, with a muzzle, and very large, almost cute looking eyes, except for the scar over my left eye. I had a messy black... mane? Or is it still called hair? I'm just going with the random words that pop into my mind here, so excuse me if I get it wrong. I had a small patch of red in my hair too, while what I'm guessing to be a tail was long and messy, with it's own patch of red as well. I had some strange tattoo on my ass, which appeared to be the symbol of the Enclave, which soon changed to the symbol of the Brotherhood of Steel, and then to the NCR, and all the other factions I either helped and/or a part of. Strange. I couldn't tell what I was, but something was slowly coming to me.

_Am I a... Dog? No, they don't look like this... at least, none that I've seen. I'm not a Yao Guai, that's for sure, and I sure as hell ain't a scorpion. Hmm... what did Mister Brotch call that thing on that holotape? A... Horse? Yeah, but this is smaller, and more cute then that. He said there was a name for those too... But what was it?_

I placed my stumps on my forehead to try and think better, but yelped out a little upon getting poked by something long, pointy, and sharp on my head, this made me look in the mirror again, and saw a massive, overgrown horn on my head. Lovely.

_Come on, it's on the tip of my tongue, Dad used to give me these old fashioned fairy tale story books when I was a kid, to get a better understanding of life before the war. A... um... a Unicycle... damn it, that's a toy, not some form of horse! What was it? _I stomped my stump onto the ground. _A Unicorn! Right!_

I then raised an eyebrow as I examined the mirror more intently.

_Are those... wings? Fucking hell, I have wings?! Fuck yeah! _I then raised an eyebrow. _Horses with wings were called... Pegasuses... I think, fuck it, I'm sticking with it. So I gotta be... a cross between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. But that doesn't answer the original question, I'm a type of horse, of course... but smaller and more miniature... what were those called? Um... god damn it, I should know this! I was on the top of my fucking class, so I gotta! _I began to hit myself on the head, until that little light bulb switched on. _Of course, you idiot, it's a Pony! Why the fuck couldn't I remember that?_

I gave out a small sigh, and looked around, trying to find out where the fuck I was. I was in some kind of massive... almost primitive building, that still held quite a bit of elegance. Almost royal if I'm not mistaken, but that has yet to tell me where I was. The windows were too high to look from, and there wasn't another... intelligent, creature around I could ask. This was going to make my life even harder, and I still need to figure out a few more stuff. Like how the hell I became a Hybrid, and what this place most likely held in the form of history. Personally I loved to learn, research, test, and the such. I was, as I was back home, a nerd, though I was able to lead a little, even though I have horrible skills at it, and tended to be the whole 'Lone Wolf' kind of guy. But still, I managed to be in command of the newest Enclave, the Brotherhood, and all those other places. Of course, not the NCR, because they had President Kimball, and that guy gave me a few suits of his. Same for having almost every, and I mean EVERY suit, armor, and the such from there, even a ton of weapons, medical equipment, ammo, and the such. I had tons of stuff, and I think I still had the stuff from Mothership Zeta too.

_Alright, there's that massive door over there, and I doubt I could open it with stumps... I mean hooves, since I'm a pony, and the best bet to find someone, would be to look around... maybe scavenge if no ones nearby, even loot dead corpses for some rare shit. Heh, wonder if any of them are holding grenades, boy were there tons of those all over back home._

I slowly got to my hooves, and began to walk towards the door, keeping myself steady as I did so. I didn't want to fall like a dumbass, and I sure as hell don't want to be bad at walking if I get into a fight, so I needed to be careful.

Once I reached the door, I placed my hoof against it, and gently began to push it, getting it to open. I then looked out the door, looking back and forth, and thankfully not seeing anyone around. So I softly closed the door behind me, and began to quietly walk through the halls of this place, easier said then done. I would occasionally hear the sound of a voice, or footsteps, which would make me slide into the shadows, and wait for something to happen, though nothing yet.

As I soon came to the third corner, I came face to face with... another pony? This one was in heavy gold armor, and was wide eyed upon seeing me. He quickly took out a sword and aimed it at me, with his teeth no less. And he was glaring daggers at me, which made me step back, and was a bit worried now. I stayed silent as he slowly came up to me, ready to plunge, before he tried to, and I spun out of the way, and grabbed his head with my hooves, before I headbutted him, making the helmet dent a bit, while I had a major headache, but I wasn't done. I grabbed his foreleg, threw him over my shoulder, and ripped off his helmet, then slammed my head in his again, effectively knocking him out cold.

I took a deep deep breaths as I tossed the helmet to the side, and gave him an annoyed look. _Damn... that armor's thick. But that doesn't mean they're deadlier the Caesar's Legion, those guys fought better then these idiots._

I wiped my forehead and looked down the hallway, seeing no one nearby, which made me nod, grab the pony by the shoulders, and hefted him onto my back. I then grabbed his helmet, and headed to a dark corner, before tossing the pony in said corner, then thought of something. _If ponies are the main force here, then it'd probably be best to disguise myself as one. That way I could get by easily._ I looked down at the pony, and pulled off his armor, before sliding it on, and my coat changed from brown to a clean white, my mane turned blue, and I had the same cutie mark the pony once had. This made me nod, and placed the helmet on, grabbed his sword, and latched it to my side.

I then took the form of one of those NCR Rangers, and began walking like a natural born soldier. This should easily work, and given the way I look, I should pretend I have a steel pole up my ass as well.

I began walking through the halls of the massive building I was in, and spotted more ponies, who didn't give me a second glance, which meant I was in the clear. Good.

I soon came up to a large golden door, with two ponies standing at the sides. This made me smirk a bit, and speak. "I come with a letter for the..." I thought a bit, trying to think of something, then pushed my luck. "(Luck 9/9) Princess."

The ponies nodded in response, and opened began to open the doors. _Damn, that was close._

I walked in, still acting like a soldier, as I spotted a very large... pony? _No, she's too big to be a pony... a horse maybe? And she's a Hybrid like me, that's gotta give me some points here. Hmm, her mane and tail... they seem strange, moving when there's no wind... and she seems to be powerful, I guess anyways. But I also detect a hint of sadness, and a little bit of pride maybe? That one's a bit hard to figure out, maybe not._

I soon stood in front of the Princess, and gave a proper bow (White Glove Society: Liked)

I didn't stand up until she spoke. "Ah, Captain Sweet Tooth, what brings you here?"

_Sweet Tooth? Seriously? Did they name him that as an insult or what?_

I stood up, and gave a salute, which felt like the proper form of these guards. "Princess."

This made her narrow her eyes. "Captain, what happened to your voice."

_Shit._

I looked around, and spotted many of the ponies beginning to surround me, all of them getting ready to draw their weapons if I resist.

_Why the hell did I even come this way? Why not just leave? God, I'm such an idiot._

I looked up at the 'Princess', and sighed heavily, then shook my body a bit, causing the armor and helmet to fall off, and the helmet regained it's massive dent, while my body went back to normal. This made them all draw their weapons at me, while one barked out. "We have an intruder!"

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked at the giant horse. "Honestly, I wouldn't have thought of going with the armor if one of your friends here hadn't attacked me on sight."

The horse stood up at that. "Stand down." The guards looked at each other, before slowly complying. This made me glance up at the horse, and she was giving a soft smile. "I see you have finally awoken, after we put you in the medical wing."

I shrugged in response, and dusted off a foreleg. "Well, given that your 'help' consists of radiation poisoning, I don't find you all that friendly."

The horse... or should I go with mare? Whatever, she raised an eyebrow. "So that is what your... machine, on your foreleg there, was saying."

I nodded in response. "Yep, radiation, something that, if not treated, can mutate you, kill you, or turn you into a kind of undead... uh... pony, with a heart."

She was surprised by this. "Truly?" I nodded. "Interesting, it must be different back where you're from." My response was a shrug. "Hmm... from where do you hail, my little pony."

I scratched my ear at that. "That a catch-phrase or something?" She raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind." I looked around a bit. "I come from a place called... um... America, which has gone into an all out war with another place called... China, over the last remaining resources that were left back home. I guess that would have been 200 years ago by now, and it's still a... wasteland, from the Great War. A ton of Nuclear Warheads can do that to places I guess."

The mare was wide eyed by that, then shook her head and gave a small smile. "Well, I am glad you have gotten away from that place. May I be the first to welcome you to Equestria." She then tilted her head. "What might your name be?"

I looked down at this. _Should I even tell her? Hell, would it even count as a normal name here? Fuck it, I've fought through worse._ I then looked up at her. "My name is Ethan, Ethan Mason, though many just call me the Courier, or the Lone Wanderer."

The mare smiled at that. "Of course, a pleasure to meet you, Mister Mason."

I chuckled lightly at that. "Heh, yeah... never was called that before."

She smiled once again, then bowed her head. "My name is Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, and the raiser of the sun."

_Of course, something crazy to add to the partially normal place. Go figure._

I nodded, looked around, then shrugged. "Well, I should say I don't got anywhere to go. Do you have any suggestions?"

Celestia thought a bit, then looked at me. "So, if magic is considered dangerous for your kind." _Magic? Seriously? _"Might I consider you becoming my personal student? I have need of one, and I am sure you would like to learn how to control this magic, am I right?"

I thought myself. _Different place, different customs, different rules. Why not? I doubt anything bad'll come from it. _"Sure, why not?"

Celestia smiled at this. "Wonderful, please follow me while I show you around, and I will have to run you through a few tests to see how powerful your magic is. And I do truly believe you are going to love it here."

My response, which was for everything else back home, was a simple shrug.

...  
Canterlot Palace  
16 Years Later  
10:45 AM  
...

I sighed heavily as I looked through this new book I found in the library while my number one assistant (a dragon I named Rex), and a prototype Eyebot I made from one of those schematics I got (ED-E, in honor of my friend), were going through the stacks of books and papers I had all over my desk. I was too busy tearing through this book to notice them, and soon finished the 20th chapter. (Started the book earlier this morning, honestly.)

I then heard Rex speak. "Hey, Ethan?" I gave a small nod in response. "You've been in here all morning, reading that one book, what's got you so interested in it?"

I tore my eyes away in response, and rubbed them to get the stinging to stop. "I honestly don't know, Rex. Celestia said there was some important and major facts in it, and I thought I'd find something... but nothing yet."

Rex hopped up onto the seat he placed next to me. "What'd ya fine so far?"

I shrugged. "Some story about a old member of the Royal Family, somepony named Luna? Or was it Nightmare Moon? I don't quite know."

Rex nodded a little, and stretched a bit. He was a teenage dragon, with black scales, that held red markings on them. I told him that it made him a cool dragon back home, which made him like his appearance. He had a red military cut style head, with ruby eyes. He also learned a lot about fighting and defense from watching me practice every morning and night. And he was a bit of a genius too, though he preferred tinkering over the actual science.

I also should say I have tons of prototypes in my tower, all of which came from the Capital Wasteland. There was the prototype XV Enclave Colossus Power Armor, the Prototype Garden of Eden Creation Kit, the prototype Laser Rifle, the prototype Plasma Rifle, the prototype Sentry Bot, and a whole lot of other prototypes I have been researching ever since I left Vault 101, meaning I personally enhanced the originals and made them much more powerful. As for the Enclave Armor, I had one that'd fit Rex, and one that'd fit me. I also made ED-E a bit more armored, and gave him a plasma blaster, a laser blaster, and a lightning launcher.

I had tons more, of course, but I tended to keep them to myself before I make the perfect one for the ponies across Equestria.

I sighed as I sat the book down, and looked at Rex. "Wanna go see if there's anything good in the kitchen?"

Rex gave a smirk. "You know, that sounds great, but I'm trying to cut back on those Hay Fries... they're good and all, but I gained a little bit of weight, and wanna lose it."

I chuckled lightly, because Rex wasn't necessarily fat, and was actually quite thin, while having some muscle that made him not completely thin. He could easily beat the royal guards, and after watching me for so long, he began to teach them what he knew. And boy was he good at it.

Just then Rex burped out a letter, and handed it to me. This made me slide off the insignia, and looked inside.

_My Faithful Student,_

_Tomorrow is the Summer Sun Celebration, and I have decided to have it take place  
in a small town known as Ponyville. Mayor Mare was quite honored that I have decided this,  
and has began getting everything ready. I requested that you look over the preparations  
and make sure everything goes wonderfully. I also would like to ask you to try and find some  
friends, I know you have made quite a bit here, but I wish for you to get out of that lonely  
tower and get out into the fresh air. I understand that you have been working on quite a  
bit of stuff over these last 14 years, and I have ordered the Royal Guards to help you in getting  
them all into your new home. Look for the large tree, it is the town's local library._

_Princess Celestia._

I raised an eyebrow at the letter, but shrugged anyways, and looked at Rex, who was looking at the book I sat down. "Alright, Rex, we're going to be moving."

Rex gave a grunt in response. "Go figure, and I was finally starting to like the low amount of room in this tower."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, which made him chuckle as well, and we got to our hooves (or clawed feet I guess), before we began to get what we could move with us ready.

...

I sat there in the carriage, with Rex next to me, and ED-E on his lap, since he'd fly off otherwise, and we continued to sit in silence. Until I finally looked at Rex. "So... anything you hope this place might have?"

"A good place to work out, decent grub, and maybe even a place that carries a lot of machines."

I chuckled lightly, and patted his back. "I understand, buddy. We'll figure out what's there soon enough."

Rex gave a reluctant nod in response, and we continued to sit in silence, enjoying the cool breeze as we also enjoyed the view. Just then the carriage landed in the middle of what I'm guessing to be Ponyville, which made me hop out of the carriage, with Rex, while ED-E began floating again. I then looked at the carriage leaders. "Thanks."

One simply nodded in response, while the other gave a salute. I then nodded to Rex, grabbed our stuff, and we headed into town. The first thing I noticed was the Pink mare trotting over to me, which made Rex whisper in my ear. "Here comes one of the mares, wonder if they're going to greet us, or flirt with you."

I glared at him. "That only happened once, Rex." His response was a snicker as I looked at the mare, who stopped in front of me, and I gave a warm smile. "Hello, I'm..." But before I could finish, she gasped loudly, floated in the air a bit, then was gone, leaving behind a long trail of dust. "Ethan..." I looked at Rex. "Um... shall we head to the first destination?"

Rex nodded in response. "Yeah, I'd rather forget about that too."

...

I soon found our first location, Sweet Apple Acres. I looked at Rex, who nodded in response, and we both walked on into the farmstead. We then heard what sounded like a mare yelling something out, which made us head towards it, and spotted a tan mare, with a blonde mane and tail, which were both in a ponytail, had three apples as a cutie mark, and wore a stetson. She was... cute, I guess... in that cowgirl sort of way.

We walked over to her as I smiled. "Hello, Miss, my name is Ethan, Ethan Mason, and-"

She spun around, a large smile on her face, as she grabbed my hoof, and shook it vigorously, which made me grunt at her pressure. "Well howdy Mister Mason! Ah'm Applejack, and this here's Sweet Apple Acres, home of the best apples in all of Equestria!"

I let out another grunt when she finally let go of my hand. "That's uh... *clears throat* quite the claim."

She just continued to smile. "It might be, but Ah've yet t' find any better apples."

I slowly nod in response. "I see, well, Princess Celestia sent me here from Canterlot to oversee the preparations over the Festival. So I am here to check in on the food, to see if it's qualified and the such."

She smiled even wider. "Ah can do more then tell y'all!" With that, she took my hoof, dragged me over to an outside table, then rushed to a hanging triangle, and rung it while calling out. "SOUPS ON!"

The next thing I knew, Applejack began to place down apple products, as well as telling the names of both the food and her family members. I tried to get a say in all of this, but didn't get a word as she stuffed an apple in my mouth, and introduced the last member, named Granny Smith. I simply watched as the old mare slowly began to make her way towards us, while I began to test the apple in my mouth. Being a master of science has taught me a few tricks at testing stuff without having to use my hooves. It was surprisingly a good apple, and held a good bit of sweetness, while being well balanced with a hint of sour. It was also rough enough to survive a fall from a house over a road, but soft enough to be eaten. Not bad, to say the least.

Applejack then spoke. "That's right, Granny Smith, he'll be treated like a member o' t' family."

I narrowed my eyes at her in response. "As much of an honor as that sounds, Miss Applejack, I have just met you, and cannot accept such an offer without actually learning a bit about all of you, so I am afraid we will simply go by acquaintances. And it appears your apples are quite good, and would appear perfect in many eyes. Now if you will excuse me, I have to check on the weather for the Princess."

I then got to my hooves, with Rex quickly standing as well, and we began our walk back to Ponyville, until I heard a little fillies voice below. "Can't you just stay for lunch?"

I looked down, and saw the saddest puppy eyes I've ever seen. Thankfully I'm used to such tactics as I gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid not, little one, I need to make sure everything goes well, I don't want to upset Princess Celestia. But how about we make a deal." Her ears perked up. "If you let me do this for the Princess, then I'll make sure to come by tomorrow and eat lunch with you, alright? And hey, if I can, I'll see if Princess Celestia herself could visit too, deal?"

The fillies eyes were wide as she smiled widely in excitement, she then offered her hoof. "Pinkie Promise?"

I smiled gently, and took her hoof. "Pinkie Promise."

She smiled at this, while the others gave out an 'aww', which made me smirk inside, and left with Rex and ED-E close behind.

...

I soon came up to Ponyville, and looked up at the sky. _Man... still don't know what's wrong with a cloud or two, but apparently these ponies are very picky. _I then examined around. _Where is this Rainbow Dash Celestia told me about?_

"ETHAN! LOOK OUT!"

My eyes widened, and everything slowed down for me as my senses went into overwork. I looked further to the side, and spotted a rainbow blur heading for me, which made me dive forward, and rolled onto the ground while time sped up again, and a lot of dirt flew up from where the rainbow blur crashed. I sighed heavily as I dusted myself off, and walked over to the small crater, spotting who I am guessing to be Rainbow Dash (if the rainbow mane was no indication).

She groaned a bit as she looked up at me, which by the time I was offering a hoof to her. She accepted the offer, and I lifted her out of the ground. She then began to try and get the dirt out of her mane while I spoke. "That was a nasty fall, you alright?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah, just another mess up in that dang stunt."

I tilted my head at that. "Stunt?"

She nodded. "Yeah, something that happened when I was a filly. I was falling through the sky so fast, I broke the sound barrier, and created a Sonic Rainboom. Still trying to perfect that."

I thought for a minute. "I think I remember reading about that a few years ago, I was in my tower though, so I wouldn't have seen it."

She nodded at that, shook her body a bit, then offered her hoof. "I'm Rainbow Dash, Fastest flyer in all of Equestria..." She then blushed slightly. "Or at least, I'm trying to be."

I gave a soft smile. "I'm sure it'll happen eventually. Just practice a lot, put your heart into it, and never give up, and you'll be it in no time."

She smiled back, and offered a hoofpound, which I obliged in, and she smirked a bit. "Thanks. So, what's a stallion like you doing here in Ponyville?"

I shrugged. "Princess Celestia sent me here to overlook the Summer Sun Celebration, as well as make friends. So, here I am." I then glanced up at the clouds. "So, it seems stupid to me personally, since I have no problems with clouds, but... why aren't they out of the way?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I haven't gotten around to it yet."

I gave a nod. "I still don't get what the point is, honestly. I mean, there's nothing wrong with a cloud or two being up in the sky, heck, back home the entire sky is filled with them, so I had no say in it."

She simply shrugged again. "Heck if I know, but they're a bit too picky about it."

"On that I agree."

We both shared a chuckle, before I looked at her. "Mind getting them out of the way? I don't want the Princess to be upset with me and all."

She nodded in response. "Sure, hang on." She then sped off into the air, and took them all out, within eight seconds no less. She then landed next to me. "Heh, told them I could do it in ten seconds."

I gave a small smirk. "It was actually eight, and counting."

She went wide eyed, and hoofpumped. "Booyah! I knew I could do it!" She then smirked at me and offered another hoofpound, which I obliged, and she flew up into the air while waving at me. "I gotta go, see ya later..." She then thought a minute. "What's your name?"

"It's Ethan, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dash."

She chuckled lightly. "Just Dash is fine. Well, see ya." And with that, she flew off.

I looked down at Rex, who was listening to some music from one of my newest creations, a IPod. "Come on, Rex, let's go check on the decorations."

Rex nodded in response, and we headed off towards the largest building in the entire town, the Carousel Boutique.

Once we reached it, I knocked on the door, making a mare's voice call out. "Come in, I'll be with you in a minute!"

I nodded to Rex, and we walked in. The place was a mess, by mare standards, decorations and cloth everywhere, but the place was still beautiful. So with a shrug, I walked in, Rex next to me, and ED-E (who I recently forgot about) floating above. Once we reached the main room, I spotted who I was guessing to be Miss Rarity, who seemed to be a bit of a fashion freak, and had her mane in a... well groomed, I guess, style. Whatever honestly.

We came up to her, making her speak as she turned around. "Hello, and welcome to the Carousel Boutique, I am Rarity, how can I-AAAHH!"

I winced slightly as my ears flopped down when she cried out, staring at me with some form of horror. Did I know her? Heck if I knew honestly. I glanced down at Rex, who had his claws over his ears, growling out a little in response. I then looked at the mare, and followed her eyes up to my messy mane.

This made me sigh heavily. "I don't have time for this." I took a deep breath, and raised my hoof before she could say anything. "Miss Rarity, I have come here on behalf of Princess Celestia to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival. All I am here for is to see how the decorations are going, then I will be on my way."

She then asked. "But what about your mane, darling?!"

I glared at her. "Is there a problem with it?"

She heard my hint of hostility, which made her eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "Oh no, of course not, Darling! It's just... it's..."

"My mane has been like this for many years, Miss Rarity, and I have no intention on changing it, understood?"

She quickly nodded. "Of course!" i nodded. "Um... is there anything else I could help you with?"

I thought for a moment, then glanced at Rex. "Got anything?"

Rex shook his head. "Nope, though I think ED-E will need to be repaired. Sometimes loud noises tend to mess with his functions."

I glanced back at ED-E, who gave out a few of those old beeps that I have understood so well. This made Rarity look at him, and was truly astonished by it. "My goodness, what is that, darling?"

I smiled a little. "That's one of my latest prototypes, he is a Eyebot, ED series, though I just call him ED-E. He's an attempt at making a... old friend I lost long ago."

Rarity gave a sad look. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mister... Um..."

"Ethan, Ethan Mason."

She nodded. "Mister Mason, I am truly sorry to hear that, I am sure it was a good friend."

"He."

Rarity slapped her hoof over her mouth. "Of course, he, I am truly sorry, Mister Mason."

I nodded, while ED-E bobbed a bit, letting out some music, which made Rarity smile. "I don't understand what he's saying, but he does know some good music."

I smirked. "I apologize about that, I was so busy in making it so I'd understand him, that I forgot to make it so others would also. I think I could fix that later."

Rarity nodded with a smile. "I am glad."

I then gave a wave. "Well, I got one last thing to take care of before I start setting up my new house. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rarity, and I hope we get a chance to talk, hopefully over some tea and beard."

Rarity nodded with a smile. "Of course, Mister Mason, that sounds wonderful."

I nodded in response, and left with ED-E and Rex.

...

We soon came up to the edges of what I'm guessing to be the Everfree Forest. Not as scary as others claimed, and honestly, that Deathclaw nest was scarier. So, with a small sigh, we headed down to where I heard the music coming from. And once there, I spotted a young, butter yellow Pegasus mare, teaching some birds how to sing. I smiled as the birds sung perfectly with her, which made me think a bit, and decided to be cautious here. I began to sing with the birds, which made the yellow mare jump at the sudden addition, while the birds continued to sing, all the while I sung with them. I was surprised my voice was doing well on this, since I hadn't sung for a good few years. I expected myself to be a bit rusty, but apparently not.

Once the birds stopped, I did as well, and had a small smile as I walked up next to the mare. "Apologies, but I didn't want to startle your birds away with my sudden intrusion."

The mare gave a soft smile as she spoke very softly. "Thank you."

I smiled again. "I take it you're Miss Fluttershy?" She nodded. "Princess Celestia has sent me to look over the Summer Sun Festival, and I wished to oversee and check on them. And from what I've seen, things are going wonderfully here."

Fluttershy blushed at this, and hid a little behind her mane. "Thank you."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Miss Fluttershy, I was told about your shyness, and do not wish to upset you. I will be leaving now."

She slowly nodded in response, while I looked over at Rex. "Come on, Rex, time to check out that library."

Rex walked over and gave a mock salute in response. "Aye, Aye, Boss."

I chuckled lightly at him, but before I could speak, I spotted Fluttershy zoom right next to me, and begin speaking to Rex. "Oh my gosh! A dragon! Wow, and you can talk!" Rex stepped back in awkwardness. "Oh please, tell me everything."

Rex stepped back a bit more. "Uh... I'm good, I got enough creepy animal friends back home who already got me to do that a few years ago."

Fluttershy went wide eyed, and blushed madly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just was surprised to see you! You're a dragon, and I never got to meet one. And you can also talk, which makes me even more excited."

"Oookay... Hey, Ethan? Could we head to the library now? I'm getting kinda freaked out."

I nodded in response, then smiled at Fluttershy. "Rex isn't much of a talker, Miss Fluttershy, but I'm sure ED-E would love to talk to somepony." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, then gasped as ED-E came up next to me. "Fluttershy, this is ED-E, one of my closest friends."

ED-E spoke in his usual beeps and robotic sounds, which made Fluttershy gasp. "Oh, it's nice to meet you too, ED-E! You are just as amazing as Rex!"

ED-E began to speak with Fluttershy as we headed for the library. I began to whistle to myself to pass the trip, while Rex was listening to the Ipod again. Once we reached the library, Rex spoke as he pulled the earpieces out. "Huh... not as amazing as I expected. A bit smaller actually."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Rex, Celestia taught me a spell that could expand the entire inside without changing the rest of it. It'll look bigger on the inside then on the outside, to put it simply."

Rex nodded in response as I pushed the front door open, revealing the pitch black room, which was a bit weird, and Fluttershy was gone too. I simply shrugged and went inside, with ED-E and Rex behind me. Once we were inside, I looked at Rex. "So, you got anything to turn the lights on with, Rex?"

"Nope, and I'd use my Ipod, but the batteries are dying."

I nodded. "What about you, ED-E?"

His response was the usual beeps. "Alright, though I'd rather not catch the house on fire, ED-E, so save the lasers for later."

Just then the lights went on, while we saw the entire library was full of ponies, and I bet the entire town was in here. This made me a little worried as they all called out. "SURPRISE!"

I sighed heavily, while Rex spoke. "Alright, I'm outta here. See ya in the morning, Ethan, and if the parties still going, tell me so I can head back to sleep." And with that, he walked to the stairs and headed up them.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, while the pink mare from earlier bounced up to me. "Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! I saw you when you got here, and I was all *gasp*, and left so I could get this party started because you're new here, and I can tell because I know everypony, and I mean EVERYPONY in town! Oh my gosh, do you like chocolate? Ooh I bet you like Chocolate! Do you like cupcakes? Wait, everypony likes cupcakes, except me because of super duper love them!"

I kinda just tuned her out at that as I walked over to the buffet table, and spotted a bottle with a cup next to it. I picked up said bottle, poured the contents into the cup, and stuck a straw in it, before I began to calmly drink it. My ears were lazily hanging to the side now as I opened my eye slightly to see her still talking. I then rose a eyebrow at the strange flavor and the large amount of spice in it. This caused me to pull back. "That's a strange flavor for punch."

Pinkie Pie picked up the bottle at that. "This isn't punch, silly! This is my special Hot Sauce!"

I simply shrugged in response, and went back to drinking, not really caring to be honest.

Then I finally heard her call out. "Let's party!"

And with that, the music went off while I continued to calmly drink the Sauce. I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me, until I felt somepony gently jab me in the shoulder. This made me glance over, and spotted Rainbow Dash as she spoke. "Don't you think?"

I swallowed the sauce. "I'm sorry, Miss Dash, I tuned out Miss Pinkie and forgot to go back to listening, what was that you were saying?"

She chuckled a little in response. "I said that Pinkie sure knows how to throw a party, huh?"

I shrugged in response. "It's better then any I've been to, I'll give her that. But the best party? I'd have to look up history to say for sure."

She snickered at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I turned around and leaned against the table, while she thought of something. "So, you're moving in here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Princess Celestia said I needed to get out and get some fresh air, and also make friends, though I think I already told you this."

She blushed slightly. "Right, sorry."

I simply chuckled. "It's alright, I've been in my tower for a long time, making so many prototypes and the such that I hardly get to talk to anypony. Only Rex and Ed-E."

Dash nodded in response, and looked at the little Eyebot, who was bobbing up and down on the dance floor, dancing with a random, mint green unicorn. "Yeah, don't know what he is, but he sure knows how to get a mare dancing."

I chuckled again, and then sighed. "Yeah." I then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, have you heard of somepony called Nightmare Moon?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was told about her as a little filly, why?"

I shrugged. "Princess Celestia gave me a book, saying everything in it was important, and true facts. In one of the pages I read about Nightmare, and how she used to be called Luna, Princess Celestia's younger sister. Don't know why it's so important right now, but you know, I went with her warning and began reading."

Dash nodded at that. "Yeah, I'm curious about that too."

I yawned a little. "Hey, I need to go check on Rex, mind making sure Pinkie doesn't stop me?"

Dash nodded with a smirk. "Sure thing, Ethan."

And with that, I went upstairs, and entered Rex's room. He was fast asleep, and was curled up into a ball, though he appeared to have his earpieces on, and I could hear faintly the sound of Indie Music, which made me smile slightly, gently pulled them out of his ear, and pulled the blanket over him. This made him groan slightly, grab the blanket, and finish the job to keep warm. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact he's still adorable, which I hardly found in anypony now.

I gave out a small yawn again, and left the room, closed the door, and went back downstairs. I spotted ED-E who was speaking with Fluttershy, and Miss Applejack, which made me smile, and trotted back to the buffet table. From there, I got a glass of actual punch, and took a sip, which was a bit better then the sauce. As I began drinking my punch, I spotted Rarity walk over, and speak. "Hello, Darling, a pleasure to see you again."

I smiled. "A pleasure to see you as well, Miss Rarity. How are you enjoying the party?"

She smiled a bit. "I am quite enjoying it, thank you." She then glanced at my mane, and appeared to still have a problem with it, which I simply ignored. Then decided to break the ice. "Miss Rarity." She looked at me. "I had this haircut during the time my father died."

She went wide eyed. "Oh, darling, I am so sorry." She then grew worried. "How did he die?"

I sighed heavily. "Back home, the land is a nuclear wasteland." She gasped. "Everything's in ruins, or being reconstructed. Many ponies made different factions to survive, and some are very cruel. It's been 200 years since the Great War, and the land is still in ruins, but thankfully, there's no black rain." She gasped again. "My father put his entire life into bringing something the land lost long ago, fresh clean water. Most of the water is contaminated with radiation poisoning, so it's no surprise. Father then met my mother, and the had me... but not without my mother dying during birth." Rarity was on the verge of tears. "Father was a broken stallion then, and brought me to a place called Vault 101. From there, he raised me until I was 19, before he found what he needed to continue his work, so he left me alone. In response, the Overseer of Vault 101 lost it, and began to hunt down anypony to figure out how he left... including going as far to beat a friend of mine to death." She gasped in horror. "I had no choice but to leave the place, to keep anypony else from getting hurt. And I soon found myself in the wasteland America now is today. I looked everywhere for my dad, until I came to where all his work began, and it was called Project Purity. He left notes about where he was going, a place called Vault 112. I went there to find him, and in the process met a crazed Vault-Tec scientist named Doctor Stanislaus Braun. He was... a very cruel old stallion, who was only humored by his Vault residents being tortured and killed, over and over again. The only sane one, spoke for all of them, begging me to end their misery... I... I couldn't... I just couldn't kill so many innocents... but... I couldn't let them suffer either, and there was no way to free them... I was locked between two very hard choices... until I did what they begged for, and made the Great War happen there, as it did on my own world. I heard them thanking me as they perished... and I still hate myself for it. And I got dad in the process, and we went to Project Purity. But... once we got it up and running, a Old World military called the Enclave invaded the project, and ordered my father to turn it in. When my father refused, their leader, Colonel Autumn, shot one of the scientists in cold blood. My father then said he would, but instead of giving it to somepony who'd force ponies who needed water to pay for it, or possibly infect it to kill all mutation, which, in return, would kill everypony in the wasteland, he overloaded the project, filling the room with radiation..." Tears began to run down my cheeks. "I didn't even get to say goodbye, as he died from the massive dose... right in front of me... with a sealed door blocking me from even trying to get to him... and leaving me with no choice but to leave him..."

I finally fell to my knees, tears running down my face as I spoke. "It's all my fault... if I was stronger, and if that door wasn't there... I could have saved him! It's all my fault!"

I just curled up into a fatal position and began to cry, unable to hold it in anymore.

I also heard the party stop when I started to tell my tale, and I I heard from them was crying as well. But my mind was solely on myself, hating myself for not being stronger. I really could've saved him, I truly could've. If Doctor Li had let me open the door, I could have got him out before the radiation got me! But... I wasn't strong enough.

I then felt somepony place their hoof on my shoulder, and sniffled as I looked up, seeing the four mares giving me understanding smiles, and they all gave me a group hug, them crying as well. I didn't know how to respond to this, I used to be able to keep that buried down... but I let it out like a fool.

I sniffled again as I just let the emotions flow out, to try and get a hold of it once it's done.

After a good hour or so, I finally could get a hold of myself, and I wiped the tears from my face, before speaking. "I... I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't keep it in anymore."

Fluttershy pulled back with a soft smile. "It's okay, you went through a lot, and just needed to let it out, I have to do that sometimes too... but you really needed it."

I slowly nodded as Applejack spoke. "Yeah, y'all deserve t' get it off yer chest. Ah wouldn'tve been able t' hold it in mahself."

Rarity nodded. "Agreed, sometimes ponies need this, and like Fluttershy said, you definitely needed this."

Rainbow wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your a good pony, Ethan, and we all know that. You need to stop blaming yourself for that, you couldn't have been able to do anything."

I slowly nodded in response, as Pinkie spoke. "Somepony needs a super duper big hug." And like that Pinkie gave me said big hug, which, surprisingly was a little effective. Then she pulled back. "You know what this needs? I feel better party!"

Everypony yelled out their agreements, and Pinkie quickly changed the banner to what she said, and she cried out to begin partying.

I couldn't help but smile weakly at how nice everypony in this world was, back home the people just ignored me or said to think about it later, leaving me to deal with it alone. But... maybe not everywhere's as bad as the wasteland.

...

I groaned as Pinkie Pie pushed me out into the crowd of ponies who were waiting to see Princess Celestia. Personally I just tuned everything out and waited for Celestia to show up, not interested in the other stuff. Though I was a bit tired.

As I continued to look around, I raised an eyebrow at something, there was no carriage that arrived. This made me narrow my eyes, and look around a bit. The guards were here, but they were here earlier today, so yeah. There was no movement going on behind the curtains, and the night was a little bit darker then usual, even a little colder, like the sun was never here. And you'd usually feel at least a hint of warmth around this time. So what gives? There was also something odd about the Moon, instead of that usual strange shadow on it, it was a full moon. Something going on here, but what?

I narrowed my eyes, and thought back. _I read about this somewhere, something about how on the thousandth night, the stars will build a bridge from the moon to this world. And from there... something showed up... I know this, so why can't I remember? Thousandth night: Check. Stars aligned with the moon: Check. Then something... no, somepony shows up. Hmm... somepony very important, somepony that Celestia was related to. Her original name was Luna... AHA, Nightmare Moon! So... if she's released from Moon... then that means..._

My ears went behind my head at this.

Just then a purple shadow swirled around the upper levels, making, who I am guessing to be, Nightmare Moon, appear. She smiled down at us. "Hello, my 'faithful' subjects."

I felt my eye twitch a little. _That voice... oh... god how I hate that kind of voice._

Rainbow then cried out as she tried to fly straight at her. "What did you do to the Princess?!"

Nightmare Moon gave a evil smile. "Do you not see? I am your princess. Have none of you read the signs."

_And that ego... oh that awful ego... Oh yeah, I think I'm back, bitches._

Nightmare Moon waited for an answer, but received none, making her sigh in annoyance. "Do any of you even know who I am?"

I responded as I pushed through the crowd. "Should we know you, big, black, and ugly?"

Everypony gasped while the mare glared at me. "And who might you be?"

I gave a mock bow. "The Courier, and the right hoof of Princess Celestia, who will personally KICK. YOUR. ASS."

Everypony around me was shocked by my complete change of attitude, while Nightmare Moon snarled. "You dare threaten Us?"

I shrugged. "Well, personally, I usually ain't like this, but after going through an emotional breakdown, and hearing both YOUR voice and MASSIVE ego, I decided to act the way that usually pisses off the asshole who wanted to destroy the world or something. Once again, this ain't usually me, but I really gotta get my mind off of my emotions, so how about we get down to the beat down, and talk afterwards."

Nightmare Moon snarled again. "You expect you, a mere mail pony, to stand a chance against me, Princess of the Night?!"

I shrugged. "Well... I did kill something called a Legendary Deathclaw, and the damn thing was around four times bigger then you, stood up on his hind legs, had claws the size of you, massive horns, and white eyes that stared into your soul as it began to devour you."

Everypony gasped in horror that such a thing existed, while Nightmare Moon seemed impressed. "That might be an impressive feat, but you are talking to the Demigod of the Night."

I simply shrugged. "Honestly, you look like a mare who needs to work on fashion, and most likely needs to bathe too."

She roared out in anger. "You cursed foal! You know nothing of who I am, and you will be the first I hunt down after I bring night to the world, forever!" And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

I simply shrugged and turned to the crowd. "All in favor of going after that mare, say I."

Nopony responded at first, until Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "I'm in."

This caused Applejack to as well. "Ah'm in too."

I then spotted Rarity step forward. "I guess I'll help as well."

Then Fluttershy. "I... I will go, that is if it's okay with you..."

Then finally Pinkie. "Ooh! Ooh! I'm in! I wanna go, I wanna go!"

I nodded and motioned the to follow. "Alright, girls, then let's head on over to the library, I need to check on a few things."

...

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 1 of this story, hope you all enjoy, and I intend to continue this as well as my story, Alternatives, and End Of An Era. But for that one, it may take a while, I need people to help me with making up characters, and how the story should go on. Anyways, I've decided to accept any ideas for stories to make. Any ideas people want me to write, I do that. And thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"REX! Get down here! I need your help with a few things!"

I trotted into the library, and went to the 'E' section of the bookshelves while the five mares walked in, surprised to see all the prototypes that I magically made come out of the basement. I then brought three different books that I grabbed from the shelves, and placed them on a nearby desk. I then flipped all three open, and began tearing through them all quickly, looking for that item in the book about all this.

Just then Rex came down the stairs as he rubbed his eyes. "Yo, what do you need help with, Ethan?"

I glanced over at him. "Start up the Securitrons, then the ED Eye-bots, and finally run the start up routine of the XV Enclave Colossus Power Armors... and get the Laser and Plasma rifles up and running, just in case."

Rex whistled as he walked over to my set of armor. "Sure seems excessive, so I'm guessing something bad is happening. Let me guess, a total war?"

I soon found what I needed in a book. "Possibly, it's Nightmare Moon, turns out she's back, and she plans to make night eternal. If plan A doesn't work out, then we need a plan B."

Rex nodded in response as he started up his armor. Rainbow then spoke as she watched Rex. "You know, he's actually right, this all seems a bit extreme."

I shrugged as I was halfway done with making an exact copy of the map to the Everfree from another book. "Maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Rex was now starting up the tenth ED Eye-bot, before he looked at me. "So what are the Eye-bots for?"

"To keep the towns, cities, and the such distracted from what's going on. Don't want Equestria to go into full-on panic."

Rex nodded, and soon had all the Eye-bots running and sent them on their way, before he began to start up the two securitrons I personally made to be bodyguards. I then slid the map into a saddlebag I found, and looked at Rex. "Once you're done, hop into your armor and grab the Plasma Rifle. I'll get into my armor in a sec, just wanna make sure what I read was right."

Rex nodded as he finished starting up the second securitron, then began to put on his Power Armor. I then nodded at the book, and used my magic to put on my armor. And once I slid on the helmet, Pinkie spoke. "What did the book say?"

I used my magic to bring the book up to my visor. "It says here about something called the Elements of Harmony." The girls perked their ears up. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery."

Rex raised his claws to his hand and gave a mock spooky tone to his voice. "Oooooo."

The mares huffed at him as I continued. "It is said the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now the Everfree Forest."

The five girls spoke at once. "The Everfree Forest?!"

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Um... don't take this the wrong way, but you five are really scared of something as ridiculous as that forest?"

They looked between each other, before Rainbow spoke as she puffed up her chest. "Heck no! I ain't scared of some forest! I say bring it on!"

I shrugged in response and sat the book down, before nodding to Rex. "Get those Securitrons' data set on follow, and we'll head off."

Rex nodded, and walked over to the robots, before he finished, and we headed for the forest.

...

"So, none of you have been in here before?"

I shook my head in response to Fluttershy's question, while Rarity spoke. "Oh, h-heavens, no. Just look at it, it's dreadful!"

Applejack spoke as well. "And it ain't natural." I gave a snort, which made them look at me. "What?"

I shook my head as I pushed into the lead. "Back home, this would be considered the closest to a natural in the old world, and there was no such thing as controlling the weather or plants. But now, the newest normal there was a very rare amount of plants, and a lot of sand and ruins. Trust me, this forest would be considered heaven back home."

They stayed silent in response, until Rainbow spoke. "You know, they say that anypony who's come in here, has never come out."

I looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Seriously? I heard the same thing about that Deathclaw Nest, and I came out alive. Hell, I've been abducted by aliens and took over their ship before coming back down. This place is nothing compared to that."

They all screamed in unison at my claim. "WHAT?!"

And just like that, the ground crumbled beneath our hooves, and we began to slide down to the very low bottom, all the while the girls were screaming, and Rex was trying to dig his feet into the ground. I soon spotted Rainbow grab Pinkie, Fluttershy grabbed Rarity, and Applejack bit onto a root. I wasn't so lucky as I skidded to a halt on the ledge, and almost fell off. I let out a sigh of relief, and tried to get to my hooves, but failed miserably. I then spotted Applejack slide down. "Ah'm a comin'!"

She grabbed my hooves, which surprised me that she could hold the weight of the armor, although she looked ready to let go. Applejack then looked up, and seemed to gain an idea before looking down at me. "Let go."

I gave a snort. "I'm not the old holding your hoof, it's the other way around Applejack."

She blushed slightly, nodded, and let go, which made me expand my wings, and glided down to the ground, before touching down, and shook my body, which got the dirt off of the armor. I then spotted Applejack hop down, which made me wave at her. "Thanks for the save, Applejack, even though I could've gotten down myself."

She still had the blush on her cheeks as she nodded. "Right, sorry 'bout that."

I gave a nod in response, then looked at the others. "You all alright?"

Pinkie jumped about at this. "Ooh yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

I smirked at her response then looked at the others, as Rainbow spoke. "You know, I was beginning to think you never use your wings, so that was so not expected."

I shrugged at her. "I personally prefer to walk, easier for me, though I do fly too."

Rainbow nodded while Rarity began to brush the dirt out of her mane. "Goodness, darling, I wouldn't do that again if it was the last thing I'd do."

I snorted again, making her glare at me, as I began to trot forward. "Well, seeing as everypony is alright, I think we should continue on, no?"

They raised eyebrows at my attempt to sound french, until we were stopped by a massive paw slamming into the ground, and in front of us was a Manticore."

I groaned slightly. "Great, a Manticore, and I was hoping not to have to use our guns."

Rex loaded his Plasma Rifle in response. "Yeah, me too. But, it gives us a chance to test out our armor."

I gave a nod at that, as the Manticore leaped forward, and swung a paw as Rex, who got hit hard, and skidded back a bit, all the while the Manticore grasped it's aching paw, and roared again, leaping at Rarity, who dodged it's paw and bucked his face. "Take that, you ruffian!" The Manticore roared at her, making her hair a frizzled mess, which I must say the original look fitted her better. "MY HAIR!"

She then looked at the Manticore, yelped, and bolted away. Fluttershy then spoke, though only I appeared to hear her. "Wait."

I trotted over to Fluttershy while Applejack landed on top of the Manticore. "You got an idea to calm that Manticore down?"

She nodded and pointed at the paw it wasn't using. "He was a thorn in it."

I nodded as Applejack was flung off of the Manticore. Rainbow the bolted for the Manticore, before I yelled out. "EVERYPONY, STAND DOWN!" Everypony stopped in their tracks, same for the Manticore, while they stared at me in confusion. I then looked at FLuttershy. "He's all yours."

She blushed slightly in response, and trotted over to the Manticore. The Manticore reared back his paw to attack, making the other girls and Rex cover their eyes, until Fluttershy spoke in a calm voice. "Shh, it's okay." The Manticore was wide eyed in confusion as she nuzzled his paw, before he lowered the paw down. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Little?"

Fluttershy gently placed her mouth on the thorn. "Now, this might hurt for just a second." She then plucked the thorn off, making it pick her up and roar in her face."

Everypony then yelled out. "FLUTTERSHY!"

But all they saw next was the Manticore licking Fluttershy's face, hugging her in thanks. She laughed in response. "Oh, you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

I trotted over to the girls, and bowed as I waved my hoof towards the new way pass. "Ladies first."

They simply smiled and trotted past the two, while I trotted forward, and Rex spoke. "How'd you know?"

I smirked a little. "I was an Animal Friend back home, so once Fluttershy told me what was wrong, I knew what to do. Now let's head on off."

Rex nodded in agreement as we went after the girls.

...

Rarity shuddered as we continued through the forest. "My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." I snorted in response as the forest became much darker, which caused me and Rex to turn on our Night Vision. "I didn't mean that literally."

I then heard them speaking as we continued onwards. "I didn't see you there." "My apologies." "Are you there?" "Right here."

Applejack then stopped. "Oh, wait, I think I stepped in something." Fluttershy then screamed. "It's just mud." She then saw one of the most ugliest trees I've ever seen, making her scream and jump away.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the trees growled at everypony, making them all scream. Rex sighed heavily as he turned off his helmet's earpieces to mute the girls out, all the while I began to laugh. This caused the girls to look at me with much confusion, then spotted Pinkie laughing too. Although we were laughing about two completely different things. I was laughing because of how easily scared these girls got, while Pinkie was making faces at the trees.

Rarity then asked in worry. "Pinkie, what are you doing? RUN!"

Pinkie simply looked at them with a smile. "Oh, girls, don't you see?"

_"When I was a little filly, and the sun was going down."_

Rex groaned as he clasped his claws against the sides of the helmet. "Oh Lord, please tell me she's not."

_"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown."_

Rarity simply answered as she stared at Pinkie. "She is."

My simple response was to turn off my earpieces, which made the singing simple muffles, and I continued forward, all the while the girls were laughing at the trees left and right, making the trees, strangely enough, go back to normal.

Just then I bumped into Pinkie who was standing in front of me, with a large and crazy river ahead of us. This made me turn the earpieces back on, and raised an eyebrow. Pinkie then spoke. "How are we gonna cross this?"

I glanced at Rainbow. "Well, given that three of us have wings, we could help the other three get across... though that can't be done, given the Securitrons, and Rex would simply refuse to be picked up."

Rex gave a nod. "Yep, not gonna go there."

Just then we began to hear sobbing coming from down a short ways, which made me raise an eyebrow, and look through a bush, seeing a giant sea serpent crying heavily as he held his head. He also appeared to only have half a mustache.

I trotted over to the edge, and spoke up. "Yo!" The serpent looked down at me. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own buisness, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off."

My eye began to twitch at this. _Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! He's throwing a fit just because half of his mustache is gone?! I was expecting something like his marefriend leaving him, or a recent relative dying! But this?! This is just getting ridiculous!_

Thankfully, Applejack and Rainbow beat me to it. "That is what all this fuss is about?"

Rarity looked at them with wide eyes. "Why of course it is. How can you be so insensitive?"

Rex growled at this. "Oh, I'll show you insensitive you little..."

I jabbed my foreleg into his gut, making him go silent.

Rarity began to trot towards the serpent. "Oh, just look at him. Such lovely, luminescent scales."

The serpent sniffled. "I know."

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

The serpent leaned his elbow on the ground and laid his head on his hand. "Oh, I know, I know!"

"Your fabulous Manicure."

The serpent gasped. "It's so true."

Rarity gave a determined look. "All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

The serpent cried out at that. "IT'S TRUE! I'M HIDEOUS!"

I felt my eye twitching a bit too much for comfort.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected."

She then bit on one of his scales and ripped it off, making the serpent cry out. "OW!" He then looked down in sadness. "What did you do that for?"

Fluttershy then spoke as Rarity lifted the scale high. "Rarity, what are you-"

The serpent fainted, which made me so glad I wasn't like those two, and Rarity lifted up the tail she cut off, and made it join the mustache, making it rather... weird. But the serpent was quite happy as he laughed. "My mustache! How wonderful!"

Rarity gave a large smile. "You look smashing."

Fluttershy trotted over to Rarity with a sad expression. "Oh, Rarity... Your beautiful tail."

"Oh." Rarity placed a hoof against her chest while her eyes closed. "It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides..." She looked awkwardly at it. "It will grow back."

Rex dragged his claws against his helmet, leaving deep scratches on it. "So would the MUSTACHE!"

Rarity huffed at him in response, while I was halfway through the river. I then looked back at them. "You girls coming or what?"

The securitrons rolled into the water to follow me, as did Rex, and we got across, before the serpent spoke for the girls. "Allow me."

I snorted as they began to hop across his long body, before they reached the other side, and I let out a small chuckle. "You know, it would've been easier to simply walk... or fly."

The girls blushed in response as we continued onward.

...

We soon came up to the bridge and could see the castle ruins across said bridge. This made me speak in relief. "Thank god, it's finally within eyesight." I trotted forward with the girls behind me, before I stopped at the bridge, and motioned them to wait. I looked at said bridge, and saw that it was not connected to the other side. This made me sigh heavily, and look across, seeing a spot where you could tie them up.

I then looked at Rainbow. "So, should I go and tie up the bridge, or do you want to?"

Rainbow puffed up her chest. "I can definitely do that, no problem!"

I gave a playful smirk. "Oh, is that so?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, her own smirk on her face. "You giving me a challenge?"

I stepped towards her. "How about this, you get the bridge up and tied on the other side, and I'll think about making you a set of this armor, as well as training you how to use it with and without wings."

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled widely. "Deal."

I smiled and shook her hoof, then thought of something. "Hey, Rainbow?" She looked at me. "You'll become a great pony if you keep up on being loyal to your friends, and I bet you'll even become a Wonderbolt some day. And just so you know, you kinda look cute."

She blushed madly in response as her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open, and she tried to form words, but failed quite badly. I then headed towards the other girls, while Rainbow shook her head, and flew off to the other side.

...Five Minutes Later...

I looked across the gap, and saw Rainbow finishing with tying up the bridge, though I thought I saw some ponies with her, but they weren't there anymore, so it must have been a trick of the light or something.

Rainbow soon flew over to us, making the others cheer for her a bit, while I walked up to her side, and smirked. "Looks like I owe you some training and some armor."

Rainbow simply blushed in response, still not speaking as we headed across the bridge.

Once we were across, we entered the ruins, and spotted a tall statue in the middle of the room, with five stone balls on small little platforms. I simply trotted up to these stones, and raised an eyebrow. "These are the Elements of Harmony?"

Rex grunted in response. "Looks like nothing that important to me, just five ball statues."

I ignored him as I lifted the stones with my magic, and carefully placed them in front of me, all the while Pinkie counted them. "One, two, three, four. Oh, there's only five."

Rainbow stepped forward. "Where's the sixth?"

I thought for a moment as I examined them. "The book mentioned something about that. I think it went like this: When the five Elements are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Elements. "Hmm... A spark, that could mean anything. A spark of Magic, a spark of Recognition, a spark of Friendship..." My eyes widened. "Of course!"

Just then purple smoke entered the room, making me go wide eyed as it began to take the stones. I huffed in response, and dove into the tornado, leaving behind the girls, Rex, and the Securitrons.

...

I coughed a bit as I found myself in what appeared to be the throne room, with Nightmare Moon at the spot the throne would be at, and the five Elements floating around her.

This made me growl a bit, and began to brush my hoof, getting ready to charge, which made the mare glare at me. "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"

I grunted in response as my horn glowed, and my armor began to go into overwork, which made a few of the attachments I added to turn on, like the Nuclear Reactor that controlled my Shields that i've yet to activate, as well as more armor clinking over the first layer, making it tougher then before. And with that, I charged forward. Nightmare Moon huffed and charged at me as well, my horn still glowing.

Just as we were about to smash into each other, my horn grew brighter, and I disappeared before reappearing in front of the stone. I then let my horn glow, and it engulfed the stones, lifting them up and to my sides. I then used the teleport spell and reappeared at the doorway, which made me smirk, and heard my friends running up to the room.

I then spoke with a smirk. "So, still think you'll take me down? The... mail pony?"

I could see her face getting redder upon hearing that. "So, I think these Elements should go to the spirits of Harmony, don't you think, Miss All-Mighty Demigod?"

Nightmare Moon growled. "You can't! You didn't even try to spark them!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "There's more then one type of spark, Moon."

The stones then shattered into little pieces, while I looked at Applejack. "Applejack, who told me the truth, even though it was a bit unneeded, represents the Element of Honesty."

Some of the stone shards began to float around Applejack.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness."

Fluttershy flew up and raised her hooves in awkwardness while they floated around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who even though I have been ignoring all this time, has quite a way in making ponies laugh in the face of danger, and also represents the spirit of Laughter."

Pinkie jumped up and down with a large smile on her face as the stone shards surrounded her.

"Rarity, who I'll admit now is a complete fashion freak, also is a very generous pony who calmed a serpent with a meaningful gift, representing the spirit of Generosity."

Rarity looked down at the stones with worried eyes.

"And Rainbow Dash, who's stayed by her friends and went as far to refuse her heart's desire, represents the spirit of loyalty."

Rainbow smiled at her stones while I looked at Rex. "And Rex, my closest friend, has been brave throughout his entire life, and refused to fear anything thrown at him, represents a new Element, the Element of Courage."

Rex made a peace sign as the stones flew around his neck.

"The spirit of these fine ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

Nightmare stomped her hoof on the ground. "You still don't have the sixth Element!"

My smirk became a full on grin. "Oh? Well it is here, and I know it. I saw the spark it needed, and I felt said spark when I became friends with these six, When I see them, how much of good friends they truly are. The spark ignited inside me, when I realized this."Just then a stone appeared above my head, and floated down to me, which made me smile now and look at the dark mare. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by this one great realization that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element, one that I honestly can't believe - te Element of Magic."

The stone above me shined brightly while the stone shards became necklaces around the girls' and Rex's neck, while I got a crown, which was solid gold, held a beautiful green gem that was in the shape of three numbers, 101, and it was truly an amazing crown.

And then a large beam made out of a rainbow launched out of the Elements, and made a tornado around Nightmare Moon, all the while she was screaming in horror, then everything went white.

...

I groaned as my eyes slowly opened and I heard Rainbow speak with a groan. "My head."

Rex got to his feet, and began to dust himself off. "Everypony okay?"

"Oh my goodness!"

We all looked over to see Rarity admiring her tail, while Fluttershy was admiring her necklace. "Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know, I'll never part with it again." And with that she hugged her tail.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark."

Rarity looked down with wide eyes, then looked at Fluttershy with a smile. "So does yours."

Fluttershy gasped in response, while Pinkie jumped over to Applejack, staring down at her necklace. "Look at mine! Look at mine!"

Rainbow stomped her hoof with a large smile. "Aw, yeah!"

I simply glanced up at my crown, feeling a slight sting in my heart as I remembered those three numbers on the crown. Thankfully I was pulled away by Applejack's voice. "Gee, Ethan, I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey. But I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

I opened my mouth, but a very recognizable voice beat me. "Indeed you do."

We all looked over and saw Princess Celestia standing at the window, her wings spread out. This caused the girls to bow to Celestia, while I waved at her. "Good to see you again, Celestia. You look good."

Celestia smiled, with that small hint of red on her cheeks. "Ethan Mason, My Faithful Student." She then smiled at me. "I knew you could do it."

I sighed as I sat down. "Yeah, well, when you're called a Messiah by everypony back home, you tend to know others believe in you."

Celestia gave out a small giggle in response. "Indeed." She then looked at the former Nightmare Moon. "Now if only another would accept friendship."

We all looked over at the now filly looking mare, as Celestia stepped towards her. "Princess Luna." Said princess gasped upon seeing Celestia. "It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." She laid down with a soft smile. "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

The girls all asked at once. "Sister?"

I looked over at them. "You all seriously need to read up on history."

The girls blushed in response as Celestia stood tall among Luna. "Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna clenched her eyes shut, then jumped over at Celestia, pushing into her for a hug. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister."

Celestia wrapped her head around Luna in a hug. "I missed you too."

Pinkie Pie had a piece of cloth. _Where the hell did she get that?! _And she cried heavily, before going straight to a large smile. "Hey! You know what this calls for?"

...

"A Party!"

We all stood in the center of Ponyville, which made me raise an eyebrow and began looking around. _How the hell did we get here all of the sudden?! And since when did all these ponies hear of Celestia returning?!_

I sighed heavily and let out a grunt as I hopped off the sudden chariot and spotted ED-E floating right over to us, before he bobbed a bit and landed on my back. This made me chuckle lightly, while Rex stood next to me. We saw everypony having a great time, which made me sigh slightly and sit down. Rex looked down at me at this. "What's wrong, Ethan?" I gave him a 'Are you serious' look, making him slap himself in realization. "Right, everything's over, so now we're heading back to Canterlot." Rex sighed heavily. "And I was starting to like this place too."

Celestia then trotted over to us. "Why so glum, My Faithful Student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your projects in Canterlot?"

I hung my head in response. "That's just it, I just made five of the most amazing friends anypony could ever have, and even made a strong friendship, and now I have to leave them."

Celestia gave a soft smile. "Rex, take a note please."

Rex gave a grunt in response, pulled some parchment out of his armor, as well as a pen, and began writing.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that  
the alicorn Ethan Mason, shall take on a new  
mission for Equestria. He must continue to study the  
Magic of Friendship. And he must report to me  
his findings from his new home in Ponyville."

I smiled at this as the girls surrounded me in a big hug, while I smiled at Celestia. "Thank you, Celestia. I'll study hard for you, so long as I can stay with my friends."

Everypony began to cheer in response, while Celestia smiled.

Just then I thought of something. "Celestia?" She looked at me. "I kinda promised a little filly that I'd get you to have lunch with me and her family if she'd let me get the festival ready. Do you think you could pull something through?"

Celestia smiled. "I think so."

...  
Five Hours Later  
...

I took another bite of the well cooked Apple Pie, while Rex sat next to me and literally dug into a Apple Cake, eating it all. And my five friends sat with us, as did Celestia, Luna, and the entire Apple Family.

Just then the little filly ran up to me with a large smile. "You did it! You actually did it!"

I gave a small smile in response. "Hey, I Pinkie Promised, didn't I?"

Her smile went even wider in response.

...

**Author's Note: Alright, that concludes the second chapter. And I plan to keep going with this. To anyone who would like me to, I am willing to add any ideas for new characters to add to the story, because I personally think there needs to be more guys in this. Also, if you want, I'll start pairing Ethan with any of the ponies, but I need someone to PM me about it, otherwise I won't know, same for the characters.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and this story is just getting started.**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"No. Nope."

Rex continued to look through the apples in his bags while Applejack spoke to me. "Thank you kindly, Ethan, for helping me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these golden delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles."

She giggled while I raised an eyebrow. "You told me he got hurt and needed help collecting apples. You didn't say anything about a bet."

Applejack blushed heavily as she stuttered. "I-I-I mean... uh... Nice weather we're having today, huh? Hehe..."

I sighed heavily. "Applejack, that was a bit mean of you, going against his back to get help. I don't think he got any help himself."

Applejack sighed in response. "Yer right, Ethan, Ah'm sorry. Ah'll tell Big Mac that he don' need t' go down the street."

I nodded in response, then felt my stomach grumble slightly. 'Shit.' I looked at AJ. "Hey, think I could buy one of these apples before you put them away? I'm a bit hungry."

Applejack shook her head in amusement. "Not at all, Ethan. What 'bout you, Rex?"

Rex looked up from the apple that his teeth were sunk into, bit the bit off, and chewed a bit while speaking. "Surr, Ab'll Bay."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Rex." He shrugged and swallowed. I then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, didn't Celestia say something about sending a letter around this time?"

Rex raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

I nodded. "Yes, before she left to Canterlot, during our lunch with the Apples. You were there, Rex."

He simply grunted, then burped as a letter came out of the flames. He put out his hand and caught it expertly, twirled it around, and pulled off the seal, then rolled it open, before reading.

[i]"Here ye, here ye. Her grand royal highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot for the twenty first day... yada yada yada... Cordially extends an invitation to Ethan Mason and one guest."[/i]

He grunted. "She really went all out on this one, didn't she?"

I was about to respond, until Applejack cried out in my ear. "THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!"

Rex began to dig earwax out of his ear while speaking. "Could you mares get anymore louder?!" He then burped up two tickets, and caught them. "And here are the two things that mares always beg for when they see you or me, Ethan."

I gave a nod as I took the tickets with my magic, and began to trot towards Ponyville. "Come on, Rex, We need to send Celestia a letter."

Just then Applejack spoke. "Ethan!" I glanced at her. "You know how great the Grand Galloping Gala is?"

I sighed heavily. "No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

She quickly hopped over to me, following me towards town. "It's a heap good more than just nice, Ah can tell y'all that! Ah'd love to go! Land's sakes! If I had an apple stand set up, ponies would chawing our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy, old roof. And Big Macintosh could replace that saggy, old plow. And Granny Smith could replace that saggy, old hip." She stared into the sky. "Why, Ah'd give my left hind leg to go to that Gala."

I rolled my eyes as we were really close to Ponyville now. "Yeah, well, just give me a little while and then you'll-"

"WHOA!"

I quickly rolled out of the way, while a rainbow blur crashed into Applejack. I then began to dust myself off while I heard Rainbow Dash's voice. "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Applejack glared up at Rainbow while Rex was dusting off his scales. "Rainbow Dash! You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples." She got to her hooves. "What were you busy doing? Spying?"

Rainbow turned her back on Applejack, and I heard that cute crack in her voice. "No, I was busy napping."

Rex let out a small chuckle. "I should've figured, given that rainbow tail hanging from that tree branch."

Dash then continued as her face was close to mine. "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

I smiled slightly. "You smell nice, different shampoo I take it?" She blushed madly, but didn't back down. "Yes, I do, and-"

Rainbow interrupted me. "YES! This is so awesome!" She then got in my face again, and I smelt that nice shampoo. "The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year!" She stared up in the sky, like Applejack did. "I can see i it now., everypony would be watching the sky, their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts. But then, in would fly RAINBOW DASH! I would draw their attention with my super speed strut, then I would mesmerize them with my fantastic filly flash! And for my grand ffinal, the Buccaneer Blaze. The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member."

I stepped back as she got closer. "Don't you see, Ethan? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff." She was then a bit too close. "You gotta take me!"

I gave a soft smile. "Really? Well, it just so happens I will be revealing one of my greatest inventions to the party as well, though I still need to work on it a bit." I then placed a hoof on her forehead and pushed her back a bit. "Now, what I was going to say is-"

Applejack then dragged Rainbow away from me. "Hold on just one pony-pickin' minute here." She spat out Rainbow's tail, and glared at her. "I asked for that ticket first."

I sighed at this. "Girls, if you'll let me explain-"

"So? That doesn't mean you own it."

I began to rub my temples. "Would you both just listen for a-"

"Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a hoof wrestle. Winner gets the ticket."

They then pressed their forelegs on a nearby stump, and started hoof wrestling. This made me sigh and look at Rex. "Please stall them while I try to get this fixed."

Rex nodded. "Sure thing, Ethan." He then walked over to the girls, and pushed them apart. "Ladies, please, just hold on a minute." He then folded his arms. "Ethan will deal with this, alright? Just give him a few minutes and-"

They pushed him away and got back to a hoof wrestle, making Rex growl, while I had finally gotten far enough away to not hear them anymore. I then gave a grunt as I thought a bit. 'Sweet Lord, I really need to send a letter to Celestia, before this gets out of hand.'

Just then I heard something at high speed heading for me, making me stiffen up, and was rammed into by a pink blur.

I let out a groan as I heard Pinkie cry out. "AAH! Bats! Bats on my face! HELP!" I bit on the tickets that fell on the ground. "Wait! These aren't..." Her entire face lit up. "Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!" She then began to rant as I stuffed the tickets in my mane. "It's the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super, wonderful, terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, always wanted to go!"

She then began to sing.

"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me."

I sighed heavily. "Pinkie-"

"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me.  
Hip, Hip, Hooray."

"Pinkie."

"It's the best place for me, for Pinkie.  
With decorations like streamers and fairy lights.  
And pinwheels and pinatas and pincushions?  
With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes  
and sunbeams and sarsaparilla?  
and I get to play my favoritist of favorite fantabulous games  
like pin the tail on the pony!"

"PINKIE!"

She stopped in her tracks, and fell face first in the ground.

"I get it, you really, really, really wanna go. Now, just let me explain something-"

Pinkie began bouncing around me. "Oh, thank you, Ethan! It's the most wonderfullest gift ever." She was then close to my face, closer then even Rainbow.

"I think you were never told of personal space." She pulled back. "Now, as I was going to say-"

I then heard Rarity gasp as she pulled the tickets out of my mane with her magic. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Hold on, I-"

Pinkie interrupted me, making this the tenth time... I think. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ethan's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!"

Rarity was smiling widely now. "The Gala?"

I groaned. 'Here we go again...'

"I design ensembles for the Gala every year." She then gave me a seductive smile. "But I've never had the opportunity to attend." She stared into the sky. "Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour. It's where I truly belong." She then grew sparkles in her eyes. "And where I'm destined to meet HIM!"

"HIM!" Pinkie then raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Rarity gave me dreamy eyes. "HIM. I would stroll through the Gala, and everypony would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the Princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to HIM! Her nephew... the most handsome, enligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage. And of course I would say, 'YES!' We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is..." she giggled. "what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams!"

She was then in my face. "Ethan! I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can party and prevent me from metting my true love. How could you?!" She then turned her back on me with a 'hmph!'

I scratched my head a bit. "You just love to dream, don't you?" She glared at me. "Look, just let me explain."

Just then a rabbit ran up and snatched a ticket from my magic, before scurrying off. This made me groan as it ran up to Fluttershy and held it in front of her eyes.

Fluttershy gasped. "Angel, these are perfect."

She then eeped as I snatched the ticket away with my magic. "Will anypony even listen while I try to explain-"

Fluttershy then interrupted me, making me groan loudly. "Um, excuse me, Ethan, I would just like to ask - I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to somepony else -"

Rarity glared at Fluttershy. "You?! _You _want to go to the Gala?"

Fluttershy looked down. "Oh, no." The rabbit then kicked her. "I-I mean, yes. Or actually, kind of. You see..." She stared off into the sky, like everypony else. "It's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wonderous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the Gala and that night alone will they all be in bloom.. And that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's Loons and Toucans and Bitterns, oh, my! Hummingbirds that can really hum and buzzards that can really buzz! Blue Jays and Red Jays and Green Jays, Pink Jays and Pink Flamingos."

I stepped back. "Now I'm getting tired of this, now listen and-"

"Wait just a minute!"

I groaned and looked up to see Rainbow Dash, with Rex hanging tightly onto her tail, terror in his face. He's afraid of heights, just so you know.

I looked at Rainbow. "Were you following me?"

She hopped down, a large blush on her face. "No, I mean, yes, I mean, maybe." She huffed and got in my face. "Look, it doesn't matter, I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony!"

I rolled my eyes as Rex began kissing the ground. "Look, I-"

"Wait just another minute."

I growled slightly. "Applejack, were you following me, too?"

She shook her head. "No, I was following this one." _At least she's being honest._"To make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take my ticket."

"Oh give me a b-"

"Your ticket?!"

"But Ethan's taking me!"

They all began shouting at each other now, before I felt my blood begin to boil, and I cried out. "SHUT IT!"

Everypony (except Pinkie) stopped speaking. "And then I said 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy-' Oh..."

I took a few calming breaths. "Now, all of you listen very closely, I have to send a letter to Celestia, and once I'm done, I will tell you what my plan is. Now if you'll all excuse me, I am getting tired of all of your pointless arguing!" I then stomped my hoof and stormed off to the library, with Rex close behind.

...

Instead of going to the library, I found myself outside a restaurant with Rex across from me, and a menu in my hooves.

Rex then spoke. "So, about the whole letter to Celestia..."

I sighed heavily. "I just need to get the girls out of my head and fill my stomach first, then I'll send the letter."

A waiter then came up to us. "Have you decided yet?"

I thought for a minute. "Hmm... I'm craving something filling, how about your number one dish, sir?"

He nodded. "At once, and you?"

Rex scratched his neck. "Hmm... how about a salad, and hold off on the flowers and stuff."

The waiter nodded and walked off. I then looked at Rex. "If we only had the one, who would you choose?"

Rex shrugged as he pulled out his Ipod. "Beats me, personally they all need to chill out. It's not going to be the last one, and I mean, we got our whole lives to do something worthwhile, instead of some royal party. plus, doesn't it always end badly?"

I nodded. "Yeah, every year we attended it ended badly, last year Blueblood threw a massive fit, and fired off a good amount of servants, and I mean good ones. I'd hate to deal with that again."

Rex gave a nod as well. "No kidding, Blueblood is a little uptight, but I'm sure he could be a great stallion, so long as he left his snob attitude at home."

We both shared a chuckle at this, and our food was soon brought to us. Rex's salad was well mixed and looked quite good, while I got a beautiful plate of roasted vegetables, and flowers on the side.

I smiled at my food, and gave a nod to the waiter, using my magic to place twenty bits in his hoof. "Thank you, good sir, and keep that tip."

He gave a bow. "Of course, thank you."

I nodded, since I quickly became friends with him before yesterday ended, and took a small bite of my food.

Just then most of the ponies ran past us, while the waiter spoke. "Sir, are you going to eat in the rain?"

I raised an eyebrow, and looked around, seeing that the rain was hitting everywhere except my location. This made me sigh heavily. "Let me guess, Rainbow Dash is above us?"

Rex nodded as he ate some of his salad. "Yep."

I looked up and saw Rainbow while she spoke. "Hi, there, best friend forever I've ever, ever had."

I took another bite of my dish, then swallowed. "Rainbow, if you're trying to ask me out on a date or something, it doesn't work that way."

Her entire face went red from her blush. "W-W-Wha... Oh... i... Uh..."

I sighed heavily. "It was just a joke, Rainbow." She let out an awkward chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on," Her blush was getting redder as she went on. "So I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep him dry so he could dine in peace. That's all."

I gave a snort at this. "Yeah, I would rather it kept raining."

Rainbow sighed. "Fine." And with that, she closed the cloud.

I took a few more bites before the rain hit the food, and sighed softly while Rex began to cover his head from the rain.

Then I heard Rarity. "Ethan, it's raining."

Rex gave her an annoyed look. "No, really? I would never have guessed!" He then snarled and flipped her off.

Rarity then grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me away while speaking. "Come with me before you catch a cold!"

...

I shook the water off my body as I stood in the Carousel Boutique, then let out a calm sigh, before speaking. "Sorry, Rarity."

I looked back to see her drenched now. She simply gave me a large smile. "Oh no, it's quite alright! After all," She got WAY too close to my face, muzzles almost touching, and a innocent smile. "the best of friends, are we not?" She then pulled back a little. "And you know what the best of friends do."

I spoke at that. "They all get too close to someponies personal space, which I would rather have some space over that."

She shook her head. "No, MAKEOVER!"

My pupils shrunk as my whole body went cold, like a deer in front of headlights. I then spun around quickly and bolted for the door, and rammed right out of said door, galloping as fast as I could from the place.

I could hear Rex behind me crying out. "YOU TRAITOR!"

I simply shook my head and kept running.

Just then I tripped on something, and crashed into the ground face first. This made me sit up, cough out some mud, and spoke. "Sorry about that."

I then felt a hoof grab me, and dragged me away while I heard AJ's voice. "Ah heard y'all've been needin' lunch. And boy to Ah got the spot fer y'all."

She then plopped me down in front of a wagon full of apple products. I smacked myself with my hoof. "This has to be a bad dream."

Applejack began to name off all the food, before putting a pie in front of me while speaking. "What do y' say, Best Friend?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and turned my back to her. "No thanks, I already ate. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to send that letter to Celestia now."

...

I sighed as I came up to my front door. "Oh man, I hope Rex won't be mad." I then pushed the door open, and spotted Fluttershy humming as she cleaned the bookshelves. This made me sigh. "And of course Fluttershy would do the same."

She went wide eyed upon hearing me. "Oh! Well, hello, Ethan. I hope you don't mind, but I've done a little spring cleaning for you."

I sighed. "Something tells me that doesn't involve Spring."

She looked around a little. "Oh, well, better late then never, right? It was Angel's idea."

I looked over and spotted that demon rabbit making a salad. "You're not doing this for the ticket, because I already told you all-"

Fluttershy interrupted me. "Oh, no! I'm doing this because you're my Very Best Friend, right, Angel?" Angel was glaring at her now. "Yes, we are just doing this for the ticket."

The rabbit slid to me, with the salad in his paws, which made me sigh heavily, and push him to the side. "No, I heard the same thing from Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack. I don't intend on giving the ticket to anypony. Now please leave."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Fluttershy eeped and quickly left, with Angel close by.

I sighed heavily, and looked out the door, causing confetti to shoot out into the library. [i]Oh for Fuck's sake![/i] Pinkie then grabbed my hoof and dragged me out of the house, before she began singing, which I immediately tuned out. Then, after much annoyance, I looked at Pinkie. "Just stop." She did. "Now, i can take the other girls' trying, and I'll say it now, they were subtle. But you?! This ticket is a-"

"Wait, what ticket?" "What Gala?"

Pinkie looked at the large crowd. "Oh, you didn't know? Ethan has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

_Fuck._

Unison "GRAND GALLOPING GALA?!"

I could see them all giving me compliments now as I could feel blood pulsing from my forehead. I then got to my hooves, and galloped faster then ever before. They were everywhere! Left and right, ahead and behind, they were relentless and all of them wanted that ticket! I would hide in a pile of hay, and the next thing I know, a pony's face would be in mine. I couldn't get away from them!

Eventually they all cornered me in an alley, making me scream out in rage, and my horn went off, before I found myself back in the library. This made me sigh heavily, until I heard a door open, and saw Rex in a very adorable shirt, with a wig, and he was fuming.

He stomped over to me, pointed his claw in my face, and spoke with much rage. "YOU! You fucked up, asshole of a son of a bitch, going so far as to abandon me at Rarity's! Do you know what she fucking put me through?! I NEVER FELT SO HUMILIATED!"

My ears went back as I sighed. "Sorry, Rex, I just... I can't let go the memories my mane holds, with Dad gone and then the Enclave almost killing me, I just wasn't ready to let go."

Rex let out a small sigh. "Alright, Ethan... just don't leave me there next time you run."

I nodded. "Alright." I then looked at him. "Come on, we need to lock the doors, before the ponies get here."

Rex nodded and we went to work.

...Eight Minutes Later...

I let out a soft sigh as everything was locked, and the lights were turned off. I then looked at Rex. "Think we're safe?"

Just then the lights went on, and the five girls stood across the room, making Rex groan. "No..."

I sighed heavily, got to my hooves, and stomped over to the girls. "Alright, THAT'S IT! I was trying to keep this a surprise so you'd all be happy, but now I am just pissed off, and I am very temped to not go with a single one of you! Hell, I won't even go myself!"

Their ears went behind their heads as Pinkie spoke. "W-W-What was the surprise?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I WAS going to send a letter to Celestia, saying to either send tickets for all of us, or I wasn't going, but now I am really tempted to just say FUCK IT and burn the tickets now to get it over with!"

They all gasped in unison. "NO!"

"Give me one good reason, one GOOD fucking reason why I should still get the tickets?"

They looked between each other, then sighed heavily as Applejack stepped forward, and spoke. "Ah'm sorry, Ethan. Ah should have just listened t' y'all. Ah apologize."

Rarity did as well. "I am sorry too, I was just... so excited to meet HIM, that it got the better of me."

Then Fluttershy. "I'm really, really, really sorry."

Rainbow. "Yeah, I'm s... s... s... sorry, too."

Finally Pinkie. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll give you a super duper big hug."

I stared at all of them, and couldn't help but shake my head, losing my anger at their puppy eyes. Then I sighed. "Alright, just let me explain from now on, and I'll get the tickets."

They all agreed, making me look at Rex. "You ready to send the letter?"

Rex nodded, pulled out paper and a pen, and wrote down my words.

"Dear Princess Celestia  
You know I don't like it when you play this prank on me.  
As always, I will not accept this ticket without my friends.  
Something tells me you already knew this, and was testing me.  
For that I say 'please don't do that again.'  
Your Faithful Student."

Rex nodded, opened a window, and blew the note on fire, before he folded his arms, then let out a small burp, before catching the letter, and opened it to begin reading.

"My Faithful Student Ethan,  
You used to be so fun when it came to stuff like this.  
I hardly get to do that many pranks here in the palace.  
Anyways, I will be sending the tickets to you now.  
And do try to lighten up a little.  
Princess Celestia."

He then pulled out the six tickets, and handed them to the girls, making them all gasp and begin to cheer.

My stomach then growled, making Rarity speak. "Allow us to treat you to dinner."

I shrugged and headed out the door with the other five girls,

Just then Rex cried out from the Library. "SERIOUSLY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!"

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

I yawned as I climbed out of bed, and stretched out a bit, hearing a few satisfying pops, then shut off the alarm. With that, I headed to the bathroom to do my daily routine, and was soon heading downstairs to find Rex cooking up eggs, hay, and toast. This made me smile as I sat down at the table, and spotted ED-E floating around.

I then spoke. "Hey, Rex?" He glanced at me. "Where was ED-E yesterday?"

Rex flipped an egg into the air and caught it in the pan. "He was charging up, since his battery was low and could've went out any second."

I nodded as I grabbed a nearby paper, and began to read. I then raised an eyebrow. "Ever heard of somepony called 'Spitfire'?"

Rex shook his head. "Nope, why?"

"It says here she was awarded the spot of Captain in the Wonderbolts."

Rex shrugged as he handed me my breakfast and apple juice. "Good for that mare, then."

I nodded as I took a sip of my drink, and continued reading.

...Later...

I stepped out of the library, ED-E by my side as we headed for the Market. As we did so, I felt the ground begin to shake violently, which made me raise an eyebrow, then heard Rainbow cry out in the distance. "STAMPEDE!"

I looked off towards Sweet Apple Acres and spotted the massive amount of cows heading this way, while everypony around us began to run around in panic, then run inside and lock the doors. I then spotted Pinkie being... herself, standing upright, and vibrating as she went up and down. "Hey! This makes my voice sound silly!"

I gave a sigh, and grabbed her with my magic, lifting her off the ground as I narrowed my eyes at the stampede.

The Mayor then began speaking. "Everypony calm down, there is no need to panic."

Rarity then trotted over to her and placed a dramatic hoof against her forehead. "But Mayor, whatever shall we do?!"

Rainbow cried out in response. "Look there!"

We all spotted Applejack rushing ahead of the crowd with a puppy next to her. This caused the girls to cheer, but I could tell things might end badly.

Pinkie then spoke before stuffing her face in a random bag of Popcorn. "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and began using my magic, which caused a massive barrier of magic to surround the entrance of Ponyville, then another, and another, until it was sure enough to at least slow down time for the stampede. (Time Control Spell)

But instead of heading for the spell, Applejack somehow got the stampede to go the other way, making me sigh in relief and remove the spell. The girls began cheering once again, while Applejack soon came over the hill. She let out a 'YEE HAW' and ran off, making Pinkie copy her, and began to play around.

I glanced at The Mayor who spoke. "Applejack was just - just -"

Pinkie then fell from the sky while crying out. "APPLETASTIC!"

The Mayor simply smiled "Exactly! We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town."

Pinkie smiled widely. "I know!" Just then, the entire town was covered in decorations and the such, making me raise an eyebrow. _How did she..._ "A Party!"

I was very confused now as Rarity put up a Apple Family Banner. This made me trot over to Rarity. "How did Pinkie..."

Rarity ignored me. "Now, is Applejack all set, Darling?"

Rainbow floated over, and blushed upon seeing me. "Hey, Ethan." I waved at her which made her blush a little more, then look at Rarity. "Actually, I haven't seen her all week. Not since the stampede." She then gave a smile as she placed a hoof over her chest. "But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late,"

I went wide eyed. "IT'S BEEN A WEEK?!"

They raised eyebrows at me as Rarity nodded. "Um... yes, darling, how could you not know?"

"But Pinkie-"

Pinkie interrupted me. "Hey, Ethan! You gotta give the crowd a few words!"

My eye twitched slightly, then sighed heavily as I trotted over to the wooden speech stand. I then scratched my ear with slight worry, then thought of something.

"(Speech 60/60) Welcome, everypony. Today, we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. (Speech 80/80) A pony whose contributions to everypony here, and has helped many of us. (Speech 100/100) And that pony is... Applejack!"

Everypony cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground as The Mayor took my spot. "And so, with no further ado, it is my privilage to give the Prize Pony of Ponyville Award to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity, Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend, Applejack!"

Everypony began to cheer as Rex walked up to my side. "Man, ponies sure love to rant on about this stuff."

Everypony then gasped as Applejack wasn't behind the curtains, which made me raise an eyebrow. "Well, there's always a first, I guess."

"I'm here! I'm here!"

We looked over to where we heard one of the most adorable yawns (in my opinion anyways) and Applejack got to the stand, the most tired look in her eyes and small, and hardly noticable bags under her eyes. "Thank you kindly for this here, uh, award thingy." She yawned again as she looked in the reflection. "It's so bright and shiny, and" She began to chuckle weirdly. "I sure do look funny." She then began to play with the reflection, which Pinkie somehow joined in on.

I let out a groan and got up to the stage. "Alright then, I think you've been up a little too late, Applejack, so let's just grab the award and I'll take you home."

She yawned, and seemed to hear something completely different. "Yeah, I like helpin' the pony folks and-" She yawned again as her ears went back. "And stuff." She then fell asleep. I sighed heavily, trotted over and wrapped a wing around Applejack, before getting a few hoofs away before she quickly shook her head awake. "Oh! Uh, yeah! Uh, thanks!" She then looked back at the award. "Um... what about the... thingy?"

I sighed in response, and picked up the award with my magic, then looked at the crowd. "Sorry about this, everypony! Please feel free to eat some of the food at the buffet table!"

Rainbow came up to me with a slight blush. "Do you have to help her like... that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I then looked at my wing. "Like this?" She nodded. "Why?" I then gained a light bulb. "Rainbow, are you jealous?"

She went wide eyed, blush on her face, as she shook her head quickly. "Who, me?! No! I was just... um... curious, is all. Hehe?"

I gave a coy smile. "Uh-huh, well if you want, I could lead you home as well, with my wing around your body."

She went even more wide eyed as the blush went redder. "Oh! I, uh... Well... Is it getting hot out here?" I chuckled lightly. "Um, what I was trying to say was... um, you know, stuff... and... I'm going to go see if Rarity needs help with anything." She then was gone with a rainbow blur following her, which made me chuckle lightly.

...

Once I made it to Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, she began to buck trees with many buckets under them, which made me raise an eyebrow. "Um, Applejack, I think you should go and get some sleep, instead of working hard."

She shook her head slightly. "No... mm... Ah gotta, do this thingy... before it's too late." She yawned after that.

I let out a sigh as I summoned a few buckets from her farm, and made the apples float off a few nearby trees, and land in the buckets, making large piles as I spoke. "At least let me help."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Help?" She scoffed. "No way, no how!"

I grunted at her pride she was showing. "I'll say this simply. There's no way you can do it all on your own, and you only got Big Mac. And since you told me your family lives all across Equestria, that means you REALLY need help."

She then got in my face. "Is that a challenge?"

I snarled as I pushed her back with my own forehead. "It was an offer to help, and you don't have to be a bitch about it."

She stepped back in anger. "Well, Ah'm gonna prove to you that I can do it." She then pushed past me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to bucket."

I glared at her in response, then my horn glowed, and a good three-fourths of the trees around us fell into the buckets, making Applejack cry out in anger, while I began trotting away.

...

I took a sip of my tea, and sighed calmly, before I heard Rex cry out. "AAH! MISSILE!"

Rex ran down the stairs and dived under a table, while I heard a crash upstairs, sighed heavily, and went up said stairs. Once up there, I spotted Rainbow on the siding of the balcony, which made me raise an eyebrow, and trotted over. "Hey, Rainbow." She looked up and blushed slightly. "You know, you're beautiful and all, but ponies usually come over from downstairs to ask somepony out."

She blushed heavily, still not getting the joke. "Wha... Well... I... Um... Applejack..."

I raised a hoof. "When will you know I'm just trying to joke around with you?" She sighed in relief. "So, I take it you would rather I help Applejack then you?"

She gave an annoyed look. "Yep."

I nodded, and offered my hoof, which she took, and I helped her up. She then flew up a bit, and waved at me. "See you around, Ethan." Then flew off.

I sighed heavily, jumped off the balcony, and glided over to the edge of Ponyville, before walking towards Sweet Apple Acres.

...

I soon came up from behind Applejack, seeing her hit her head on a branch, which made me wince slightly. "Applejack, we need to talk." She shook her ears slightly, then looked at me. "Applejack, we really need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We bees squawk?!" She scratched her ear. "Ah don't think so."

"No, WE. NEED. TO. TALK."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?! What you want to talk about?!"

My horn glowed, and her head did as well, before she stayed silent, then spoke. "Hey, what happened to that ringing?"

I sighed. "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today."

"That's quite neighborly of her."

I gave a deep frown. "Indeed, especially the fact she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air."

She hung her head. "Oh, yeah. Ah wasn't feeling quite myself this mornin'."

I trotted to her side. "Exactly why I offered help, because your working too hard."

She went wide eyed. "What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

_Must have forgot to hold the spell a little longer._

"Help! You need help!"

She glared at me for the second time today. "Nothin' doin', Ethan. Ah'm gonna prove to you, to everypony, that I can do this on my own." She then bumped into the same branch, and her eyes were now uneven. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ah gotta go help Pinkie Pie."

I let out a sigh as Applejack trotted away, looked at the trees, then grew an idea.

...

I finished taking down the apples for almost half of the farm, before I heard ED-E float up behind me. This made me look over. "Hey, ED-E, what's up?" He beeped a few times. "Of course, and I bet it was Applejack, wasn't it?" ED-E bobbed. "Well, at least she'll have a lot less work to do now. Come on."

...

I entered the hospital and looked at the nurse. "I came as soon as I heard."

Rex ran up to my side. "Yeah!"

The nurse gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Ethan, we need all the help we can get."

Everypony inside was sick, and there were muffins on the ground as well. Rex picked one up, sniffed it, and placed a claw into it, then grunted. "Looks like a failure at baking muffins." A worm then poked out. "AAH!"

Rex fell over from the sudden revelation, while I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the nurse. "What happened?"

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods."

Pinkie then spoke from her bed, her face completely green. "No, not baked goods. Baked _bads_." Her cheeks then puffed up, making me growl. "Applejack."

Rex tossed the muffin in the trash, and grunted. "If I was a baby dragon, then I MIGHT try to eat one. But I'm not stupid anymore.

...

I trotted over to Applejack, who was fast asleep, hanging upside down from the sideways wheel barrel. "Applejack, I am close to the point where I won't give you an option, now listen closely. YOU. NEED. HELP!"

Applejack's eyes shot open as she yelped in surprise. "What?! Huh?! Oh, it's you, Ethan." She yawned. "I know what you're gonna say. But the answer is still no."

I grunted as I trotted over to a tree, and looked at her. "How about a test then." Applejack got down and trotted over to me. "If you can knock these apples down with one buck, without my help, then I'll leave you be."

Applejack gave a groggy nod, and bucked the tree, which only made it shake slightly. She then gave me an annoyed look, and I gave a buck as soft as hers, making the apples fall into the buckets. This made her go wide eyed, as I spoke. "See, you need help, and lots of sleep."

She scoffed again. "No, Ah don't. No, no, no!"

She then trotted off towards Fluttershy's. _And I thought a Super Mutant was stubborn. Well, I'll just wait until she messes up again, and then I won't give her a choice._

...

"STAMPEDE!"

I grunted as I looked over from my table at the restaurant, along with Rex and ED-E, and we saw a stampede of bunnies running through town. Many mares fainted as the bunnies ran past them, and began crying out in horror with too much drama. I then spotted the bunnies eating all the plants, even those mares' flowers.

I gave a grunt. "Come on Rex, Applejack doesn't get anymore chances."

Rex nodded as we got to our hooves, and headed for Sweet Apple Acres... again.

...

I stormed up to Applejack, while Rex was holding a camera to record the whole thing, and I spoke in annoyance. "That was the last strew, Applejack. Thanks to your Apple Bucking, it caused problems for more then just _you_. It's overpropelled pegasus, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushes of brand-new bouncing bunnies. I don't care what you say, no way, no how, you're getting help."

She bucked the tree behind her, and got the apples in the baskets, making her smirk. "HA! No, Ah don't. Look, Ah did it. Ah harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How do you like them apples?"

I gave an annoyed look, then pointed my hoof to the other side, making her look over, and gasped upon seeing an entire forest of them. Then she began whimpering. Then, after a little bit, she fainted.

Rex then began laughing. "Comedy gold!" I glared at him, took the camera from his claws, and crushed it in my magic, making him slump down with an annoyed look. "Not cool."

I trotted over to Applejack, and shook her a little, making her open her eyes. "Applejack."

"Huh...?"

"Enough of this, Applejack, as much as I respect your family and their ways, you're always there to help anypony in need. So maybe, you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

She sighed. "Okay, Ethan."

I nodded. "Well, I wasn't going to give you a choice anyways, so..."

She chuckled awkwardly as I helped her to her hooves. "Right."

...

All the girls began to buck down apples, while Rex was shaking trees to make the apples fall, and ED-E flew through each tree, gaining enough altitude to knock apples out. As for me, I simply lifted a good three-fourths of the remaining trees and dumped them into buckets.

Applejack then came over with a cart full of Apple Juice. "How 'bout y'all take a little break? Ah got some fine Apple Juice waitin' fer you."

I trotted over and took a sip as Applejack sighed happily. "Girls... and Boys." I gave a mock salute. "Ah can't thank you enough for this help. Ah was actin' a bit stubborn."

I snorted. "A bit?"

"Okay, a might stubborn. And Ah'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prize Pony Award, but the real award is having you seven as mah friends."

Rex was crying as he tried to scramble up the remains of the camera now, while ED-E bobbed happily, and Rainbow spoke. "Whew! That applebucking sure made me hungry."

I nodded and pulled out some pies from my saddlebags. "I may not be as good a cook as Applejack or Pinkie, but I think I did well with these."

I sat the pies on the table, making everypony get a slice, and began eating, and seemed to really like it. I then raised an eyebrow as Rainbow leaned against me as she ate, her eyes closed, but shrugged it off as my wing wrapped around her. She blushed but didn't open her eyes, and we continued to eat in peace.


End file.
